In a computer network such as the Internet, users can identify web servers, email servers, or other network resources by alphanumerical domain names. However, routers, switches, and other computer services or devices identify such resources by numerical IP addresses. A domain name system facilitates operations of the computer network by providing a translation service between the alphanumeric domain names and numerical IP addresses. For example, a domain name server can first translate the domain name “www.example.com” to the IP address “192.168.0.1.” Routers, switches, or other computer services or devices can then access network resources associated with this domain name based on the translated IP address.